Louisa County, Iowa
Louisa County ( ) is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 11,387. The county seat is Wapello. Louisa County is part of the Muscatine Micropolitan Statistical Area. History Louisa County was formed on December 7, 1836. Two theories have been offered for the origins of its name: one is that it was named after Louisa Massey, who was very well known in the area at the time because she avenged the murder of her brother when she shot the party responsible; the other is that it was named after Louisa County, Virginia.Savage, Tom A Dictionary of Iowa Place Names, University of Iowa Press, 2007, p. 11 ISBN 1587297590 The first courthouse was a simple wood-framed building. In 1840, a second courthouse, measuring 40' x 20' (about 12 x 6 m), was constructed of stone. In 1854, a third structure was built. The courthouse used today was erected in 1928.Louisa County, Iowa Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (3.8%) is water. Its eastern border is adjacent to the Mississippi River. Major highways * U.S. Highway 61 * Iowa Highway 70 * Iowa Highway 78 * Iowa Highway 92 Adjacent counties *Johnson County (northwest) *Muscatine County (north) *Rock Island County, Illinois (northeast) *Mercer County, Illinois (east) *Des Moines County (south) *Henry County (southwest) *Washington County (west) National protected area * Port Louisa National Wildlife Refuge Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 11,387 in the county, with a population density of . There were 5,002 housing units, of which 4,346 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 12,183 people, 4,519 households, and 3,316 families residing in the county. The population density was 30 people per square mile (12/km²). There were 5,133 housing units at an average density of 13 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 93.91% White, 0.25% Black or African American, 0.18% Native American, 0.20% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 4.56% from other races, and 0.88% from two or more races. 12.62% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,519 households out of which 35.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.30% were married couples living together, 8.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.60% were non-families. 22.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.66 and the average family size was 3.11. In the county the population was spread out with 27.70% under the age of 18, 7.90% from 18 to 24, 28.70% from 25 to 44, 21.70% from 45 to 64, and 14.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 98.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,086, and the median income for a family was $43,972. Males had a median income of $31,293 versus $22,085 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,644. About 7.00% of families and 9.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.40% of those under age 18 and 7.90% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Columbus City *Columbus Junction *Cotter *Fredonia *Grandview *Letts *Morning Sun *Oakville *Wapello Unincorporated community *Toolesboro Townships *Columbus City *Concord *Eliot *Elm Grove *Grandview *Jefferson *Marshall *Morning Sun *Oakland *Port Louisa *Union *Wapello Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Louisa County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Louisa County, Iowa References External links *Louisa County Category:Louisa County, Iowa Category:1836 establishments in Wisconsin Territory Category:Settlements established in 1836 Category:Muscatine, Iowa micropolitan area Category:Iowa counties on the Mississippi River